schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Killer Frost (Arrowverse)/Erde-1
Dr. Caitlin Snow, auch bekannt als Killer Frost, ist eine der Hauptfiguren aus der Arrowverse-Serie The Flash. Sie ist ein unterstützender Charakter aus den ersten beiden Staffeln, wird dann aber als Killer Frost zur sekundären Antagonistin der dritten Staffel. In den darauffolgenden Staffeln lernen Caitlin und Killer Frost, miteinander zu koexistieren und wandeln sich im Laufe der Staffeln von einer Anti-Heldin zu einer Heldin. Wie Killer Frost von Erde-2 wurde sie von Danielle Panabaker dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Sie ist die Tochter der Wissenschaftler Carla Tannhauser und Thomas Snow. Sie ist eine brilliante Wissenschaftlerin und Neurochirurgin und eine sanfte und freundliche Person. Als sie zehn Jahre alt war, starb ihr Vater scheinbar, was die Beziehung zwischen Caitlin und ihrer Mutter sehr anspannte, da Carla sich distanziert verhielt und sich in die Arbeit flüchtete. Nach Caitlins Abschluss bot ihre Mutter ihr einen Job in ihrem Labor an, doch Caitlin lehnte ab, da sie aus einener Stärke Erfolg haben wollte. Sie wurde schließlich von dem rennomierten Wissenschaftler Harrison Wells angeheuert, bei S.T.A.R.-Labs zu arbeiten. Nachdem sie die Arbeit bei S.T.A.R.-Labs begonnen hat, wird Caitlin schnell die beste Freundin von ihrem Kollegen Cisco Ramon. Zudem verliebt sie sich in einen anderen Mitarbeiter, Ronnie Raymond, und die beiden werden ein Paar und verloben sich schließlich auch. Bei S.T.A.R.-Labs arbeitet das Team unter Wells' Leitung an einem Teilchenbeschleuniger, doch als dieser hochgefahren werden soll, explodiert er und feuert eine Ladung dunkler Materie in die Stadt, die diverse Bewohner trifft und sie zu Meta-Wesen macht. S.T.A.R.-Labs wird dafür verantwortlich gemacht und die meisten Mitarbeiter verlassen die Firma, so dass neben Wells nur noch Caitlin und Cisco verbleiben. Caitlin muss zeitgleich den Schicksalsschlag hinnehmen, dass Ronnie im Zuge der Explosion scheinbar ums Leben gekommen ist. Zusammenarbeit mit Team Flash Nachdem Barry Allen von durch die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers von einem Blitz getroffen wurde, gehört Caitlin gemeinsam mit Wells und Cisco zu denjenigen, die ihn bei S.T.A.R.-Labs pflegen, während er im Koma liegt. Nachdem Barry aus dem Koma erwacht ist und erkannt hat, dass er durch die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers zu einem Speedster wurde, will er seine Fähigkeiten zum Guten nutzen. Er wird der Superheld Flash und gemeinsam mit Caitlin, Wells und Cisco, mit denen er sich angefreundet hat, gründet er Team Flash. Mit S.T.A.R.-Labs als ihrem Hauptquartier halten sie die Stadt sicher und stoppen schurkische Meta-Wesen, die durch die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers ebenfalls Kräfte erhalten haben. Team Flash kann eine Vielzahl von Meta-Wesen stoppen - unter ihnen Brie Larvan, Clock King, Weather Wizard, Farooq Gibran, Girder, Everyman, Hartley Rathaway (einen alten Kollegen aus S.T.A.R.-Labs), Henry Hewitt, Kyle Nimbus, Trickster, Peek-A-Boo und viele weitere. Auch der Gorilla Grodd, der durch die dunkle Materie menschenähnliche Intelligenz und telepathische Kräfte erhalten hat, erweist sich als Feind, der jedoch noch glückliche Erinnerungen an Caitlin hat und ihr gegenüber Sympathie empfindet. Es gelingt dem Team zudem, herauszufinden dass Caitlins Verlobter Ronnie gar nicht gestorben ist sondern mit Professor Martin Stein zu einem pyromanischen Wesen namens Firestorm verschmolzen ist. Es gelingt der Gruppe, Stein und Ronnie voneinander zu trennen, so dass sie zwar wieder zu Firestorm werden können, allerdings auch separat voneinander existieren können. Gleichzeitig findet das Team im Zuge ihrer Arbeit heraus, dass Wells nicht ist, wer er vorgibt zu sein. Nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, dass Wells der Mann in Gelb - ein böser Speedster, der damals Barrys Mutter ermordete - ist, planen sie, gegen ihn vorzugehen. Eine Zeit lang ist Wells ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus, doch dann erfährt das Team, dass er Eobard Thawne ist, der aus der Zukunft stammt. Beim Versuch, in seine Zeit zurückzukehren, wird Thawne aus der Existenz getilgt, indem sich sein Vorfahre Eddie Thawne selbst erschießt. Obwohl das Team durch den Verrat und Verlust ihres Mentors schwer getroffen ist, setzt Team Flash seine Arbeit fort. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass Thawnes Versuch, in seine Zeit zurückzukehren, ein Wurmloch über Central City geöffnet hat, welches die Stadt zu verschlingen droht. Flash und Firestorm gelingt es, das Wurmloch zu schließen, allerdings kommt Ronnie dabei ums Leben. Zoom und Treffen mit Killer Frost Als auf Erde-1 der düstere Speedster Zoom erscheint, versucht Team Flash, diesen aufzuhalten. Gleichzeitig erscheint auch Jay Garrick, der Flash von Erde-2, der sich mit Team Flash verbündet und auch Barry ausbildet, um Zoom schlagen zu können. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit kommen sich Caitlin und Jay näher und verlieben sich ineinander. Die beiden werden ein Paar, doch ihre Beziehung wird brutal zerschlagen, als Jay von Zoom getötet wird. Nachdem ihr die zweite große Liebe ihres Lebens ihr brutal genommen wurde, verfällt Caitlin in eine düstere Depression und wird kalt. Dies lässt Cisco - der mit Barry auf Erde-2 war und dort Caitlins schurkisches Pendant, Killer Frost, kennengelernt hat - fürchten, dass Caitlin kurz davor ist, zu Killer Frost zu werden. Als Caitlin erfährt, warum Cisco sich ihr gegenüber so merkwürdig und ängstlich verhält, erlaubt sie sich einen Spaß. Sie tritt mit eiskalter Stimme und bösem Blick an Cisco heran und spielt sich als Killer Frost auf, bevor sie die Sache aufklärt. Sie wirft Cisco amüsiert vor, dass es seine eigene Schuld war, weil er wirklich geglaubt hat, sie würde dem Bösen verfallen. Sie stellt freundlich klar, dass sie momentan zwar trauert und sich entsprechend nicht unbedingt fröhlich verhält, dass diese Phase aber vorbeigehen wird. Sie verspricht Cisco zudem, dass sie ganz sicher niemals zu einer Killer Frost werden wird und beruhigt Cisco. Kurz darauf wird offenbart, dass Jay in Wirklichkeit Zoom ist und eine Version von sich selbst aus der Vergangenheit getötet hat um Team Flash auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Als Zoom Wally West entführt und Barry dazu zwingt, ihm seine Geschwindigkeit zu übertragen, entführt er danach Caitlin, für die er tatsächlich eine groteske Zuneigung empfindet. Er nimmt Caitlin mit nach Erde-2, wo er sie in seinem Hauptquartier ankettet, in dem auch Killer Frost eingesperrt ist, die bei Zoom in Ungnade gefallen ist. Caitlin lernt somit erstmals ihr Gegenstück kennen, von dem ihr bereits berichtet wurde. Killer Frost offenbart ihrerseits, dass sie auch von Caitlin gehört hat. Killer Frost fordert, dass Caitlin ihr hilft, auf ihrer Zelle zu entkommen und verspricht ihr im Gegenzug, ihr dann bei der Rückkehr auf ihre Erde zu helfen. Caitlin willigt tatsächlich ein und macht sich daran, eine Vorrichtung zu bauen die die Zelle öffnet. Währenddessen fragt sie Killer Frost aus, wie diese zu dem Wesen wurde, das sie nun ist, und Killer Frost verrät es ihr. Durch gemeinsame Erfahrungen, die die beiden miteinander teilen - unter anderem das Leben mit einer eiskalten, narzisstischen Mutter - kommen die beiden sich während der Rettungsaktion näher. Schließlich geht Caitlins Plan auf und sie kann die Scheibe einschlagen. Dann aber beginnt Killer Frost überraschend, Caitlin mit ihren Eisstrahlen anzugreifen. Als Caitlin zu Boden geht, zischt Killer Frost ihr zu dass sie dank Caitlin weiß, warum Zoom sie nicht getötet hat - da sie genau so aussieht, wie Caitlin. Da Zoom sie nicht mehr braucht, wenn er Caitlin hat, will Killer Frost Caitlin töten und wirft ihr einen Eisstachel entgegen. Bevor dieser Caitlin treffen kann, rast Zoom jedoch in den Raum, fängt den Stachel auf, rammt ihn Killer Frost ins Herz und tötet sie so. Einige Zeit später kehrt Zoom zurück und kettet Caitlin wieder ans Bett. Angewidert zischt sie, dass Zoom ihr bloß vom Leib bleiben soll, doch dieser entgegnet verständnislos, dass Killer Frost versucht hat, ihn zu töten und dass er ihr daher das Leben gerettet hat. Er behauptet, dass sie ihm danken sollte und als Caitlin zu weinen beginnt und ihn anfleht, sie gehen zu lassen und sie zurück zu ihrer Erde zu bringen, wird Zoom plötzlich nachdenklich. Plötzlich behauptet er düster, dass er seinen Erfolg bisher immer an der Anzahl seiner Opfer gemessen hat, dass er sich aber weiterentwickeln wird und ihn fortan an der Anzahl von eroberten Erden messen wird. Da er laut eigener Aussage Erde-2 ja bereits gezwungen hat, vor ihm im Staub zu knien, beschließt Zoom dass er als nächstes Erde-1 erobern wird und lacht dabei wahnsinnig. Nach kurzer Vorbereitung setzt Zoom wieder nach Erde-1 über, wo er im Polizeirevier von Central City erscheint. Er erobert das Polizeirevier - und verschont auf Caitlins Flehen hin auch die Leben der Polizisten. Während er seine Invasion vorbereitet und seinen Handlanger Rupture schickt um die entkommenen Polizisten zu jagen und zu töten, hält er Caitlin im Revier gefangen. Caitlin kann sich aber ein Funkgerät besorgen und die Polizisten vor Rupture warnen. Dieser wird daraufhin in eine Falle gelockt und ausgeschaltet. Als Zoom dies erfährt, rast er persönlich los und ermordet sämtliche Polizisten. Als er ins Polizeirevier zurückkehrt, verlangt er von Caitlin eine finale Entscheidung, ob diese für oder gegen ihn ist. Er stellt ihr die Frage nun erneut, doch bevor Caitlin antworten kann, behauptet Zoom, dass er seinen Handlangern eine Rede halten wird. Er behauptet, dass Caitlin in der Zwischenzeit ihre Entscheidung fällen kann; wenn sie noch da ist, wenn er zurückkehrt, weiß Zoom, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hat. Sie kann sich auch entscheiden, zu Team Flash zurückzukehren, doch Zoom droht dass er ihr in diesem Fall genau so wenig Gnade erweisen wird wie dem Rest des Teams. Tatsächlich kehrt Caitlin zu ihrem Team zurück und unterstützt sie dabei, Zoom entgültig zu stoppen. Allerdings kommt Barrys Vater Henry dabei ums Leben und Barry, der den Verlust nicht wahrhaben kann, reist in der Zeit zurück und ändert die Zeitlinie fundamental. Nach einigen Monaten in dieser Flashpoint-Zeitlinie erkennt er jedoch, dass er sich vor seiner Verantwortung nicht länger drücken kann und macht die Flashpoint-Zeitlinie wieder ungeschehen. Dadurch stellt er den Zeitverlauf grob wieder her, doch einige zentrale Änderungen sind durch Barrys Manipulation der Zeitlinie geschehen. Dazu gehört auch, dass sich bei Caitlin langsam Eiskräfte entwickeln. Anzeichen von Killer Frost Nach Flashpoint entwickeln sich bei Caitlin kryokinetische Kräfte, die diese sehr beunruhigen. Caitlin hält diese Entwicklung vorerst von ihrem Team geheim, ist aber gezwungen, die Kräfte einzusetzen, als Barry von Mirror Master in einem Spiegel eingesperrt wird. Indem sie den gesamten Spiegel mit ihren Kräften gefriert, lässt sie die molekularen Schwingungen des Spiegels verlangsamen und ermöglicht es Barry, sich aus dem Spiegel herauszuvibrieren. Weder Barry noch das Team erkennt dabei, was Barry getan hat. Kurz darauf beginnt Caitlins Haar, sich an einigen Stellen - wie bei Killer Frost - weiß zu färben und ihre Lippen nehmen einen kalten, blauen Ton an. Als sie dies erkennt, schneidet Caitlin sich panisch die verfärbten Haarsträhnen ab. Um zu verstehen, was mit ihr geschieht, sucht Caitlin das Labor ihrer Mutter auf. Als ihre Mutter sie in ihrem Büro empfängt, behauptet sie, dass sie die neuste Abhandlung über Kryo-Technik gelesen hat, die ihre Mutter geschrieben hat, und dass sie eine Patientin hat, die von dem Fachwissen ihrer Mutter profitieren könnte. Carla behauptet desinteressiert, dass Caitlin ihr gerne die Patientenakte schicken kann, doch frustriert schlägt Caitlin auf den Tisch, den sie in ihrem Wutausbruch glatt einfriert. Panisch keucht sie ihrer Mutter zu, dass sie selbst die Patientin ist, und Carla greift sofort zum Telefonhörer, sagt alle Termine für den Nachmittag ab und behauptet, dass die beiden Arbeit erwartet. Gemeinsam mit Carla und ihrem Laborassistenten Nigel begibt sich Caitlin in das Labor um einige Tests durchzuführen. In einem ersten Test soll Caitlin einen glühenden Wolfram-Stab mit ihren Fähigkeiten abkühlen, damit Carla einen Überblick darüber erhält, wie genau Caitlins Fähigkeiten funktionieren. Es gelingt Caitlin, den Stab vollständig einzufrieren, was alle drei überrascht. Carla fragt Caitlin, seit wann sie diese Fähigkeiten besitzt, und Caitlin antwortet, dass sie sich erst vor ein paar Monaten manifestiert haben, dass sie aber davon ausgeht, dass sie ihre Kräfte wie alle anderen Meta-Wesen durch die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers erhalten hat. Es kommt zu einem kleinen Streit zwischen Carla und Caitlin, der dadurch unterbrochen wird, dass Nigel in der Forschung einige Fortschritte gemacht hat. Sie finden so heraus, dass Caitlin Energie aus Molekülen aufnimmt und so eine eisige Umgebung erzeugt. Kurz darauf entscheidet sich Caitlin, aufgrund Carlas Verhalten, die Tests abzubrechen. Bevor sie das Labor verlässt, spricht Nigel sie an und bittet sie, nicht zu gehen, da sie ihr wirklich helfen können. Caitlin antwortet erschöpft, dass sie keine wissenschaftliche Hilfe benötigt und eigentlich nur gekommen war, um Trost und Mitgefühl von ihrer Mutter zu erhalten, dass ihr nun aber klar ist, dass sie dies niemals erhalten wird. Sie will gehen, doch Nigel verriegelt per Knopfdruck die Tür. Er behauptet, dass sie nirgendwo hingehen wird und schreit, dass er es satt hat, den ganzen Tag zu arbeiten, nur damit die Früchte seiner Arbeit letzten Endes Caitlins Mutter nützen. Er faucht, dass er mit den wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen, die Caitlins Fall ihm liefern kann, Tennhauser endlich hinter sich lassen kann und behauptet daher drohend, dass Caitlin bleiben wird und erst gehen wird, wenn Nigel es erlaubt. Caitlin richtet sich bedrohlich auf und zischt, dass Nigel sie nicht testen wird, und als Nigel sie packen will, verfällt sie in eine eisige Stimmung. Ihre Augen verfärben sich weiß und sie nutzt ihre kryokinetischen Fähigkeiten um Nigels gesamten Unterarm einzufrieren. Bevor sie Nigel noch schlimmeres antun kann, stürmt Carla in den Raum und appelliert an Caitlin. Sie behauptet, dass diese eiskalte Person nicht Caitlin sei und obwohl Caitlin faucht, dass Carla rein gar nichts über sie weiß, gelingt es Carla, Caitlin zu beruhigen, so dass diese wieder normal wird. Carla verspricht ihrer Tochter, sich um Nigel zu kümmern und dass niemand davon erfahren wird und Caitlin bedankt sich bei ihrer Mutter und verlässt dann das Labor. Kurz darauf meldet sich Carla bei ihr und offenbart ihr, dass sie ihre Kräfte nur schwer kontrollieren können wird, wenn sie sie weiterhin einsetzt. Im selben Moment friert Caitlin - ohne es zu wollen - den gesamten Tisch mit dem Computer ein und starrt danach ängstlich auf ihre Hände. Um sich Zeit zu verschaffen, stiehlt Caitlin Ciscos kräftedämpfenden Handschellen um damit ihre eigenen Kräfte zu dämpfen. Kurz darauf gesteht sie Cisco aber, die Handschellen gestohlen zu haben und gesteht ihm, dass sie langsam aber sicher zu Killer Frost wird. Verzweifelt bittet sie Cisco, mit seinen Vibes in ihre Zukunft zu blicken da sie wissen muss, ob sie zu Killer Frost wird und auf die böse Seite wechselt. Obwohl Cisco sie zu beruhigen versucht, besteht Caitlin darauf und als Cisco in ihre Zukunft sieht, sieht er einen brutalen Kampf zwischen sich selbst und Killer Frost. Dies hält er aber vor Caitlin geheim und behauptet, nichts gesehen zu haben, woraufhin Caitlin ihn dankbar und erleichtert umarmt. An Ciscos Verhalten in den nächsten Stunden erkennt sie jedoch, dass Cisco ihr etwas verheimlicht und als sie ihn zur Rede stellt, gesteht Cisco ihr, was er gesehen hat. Resigniert behauptet Caitlin, dass sie also nichts mehr tun können und tritt nachdenklich davon. Nachdem das Meta-Wesen Shade, das die Veranstaltung angeriffen hat, von Team Flash besiegt wurde, drängt Cisco Caitlin, Team Flash die Wahrheit zu verraten. Caitlin ist zwar wütend, dass Cisco sie gezwungen hat, die Wahrheit zu offenbaren, zeigt dem Team aber trotzdem, dass ihre Kältefähigkeiten sich entwickeln. Erste Verwandlung Caitlin unterdrückt ihre Fähigkeiten zwar weiterhin mit den Fesseln, ist aber gezwungen, diese abzunehmen, als Barry im Hafenviertel von Central City von dem Speedster Savitar attackiert wird. Gemeinsam mit Cisco macht sich Caitlin durch ein von Cisco geschaffenes Portal auf den Weg zum Hafen und nutzt direkt ihre Fähigkeiten, um Savitar einzufrieren. Dadurch kann sie den Speedster in die Flucht schlagen und kehrt danach mit dem Team zu S.T.A.R.-Labs zurück, allerdings nimmt direkt darauf Caitlins Killer Frost-Persönlichkeit zum ersten Mal aktiv die Kontrolle über Caitlins Körper. Während des Angriffs auf Alchemy konnte einer von Savitars Jüngern gefangen werden, und als dieser im CCPD von Joe West verhört wird, klopft Caitlin an der Tür und schickt ihn unter einem Vorwand zu S.T.A.R.-Labs. Nachdem Joe gegangen ist, dringt Caitlin alleine in den Verhörraum ein und friert die Überwachungskamera ein. Sie will von dem Jünger Alchemys nun wissen, wo Alchemy ist, doch dieser spricht nicht. Daher foltert Caitlin ihn nun mit ihren Eiskräften und als der Schrei des Manns weitere Polizisten anlockt, erschafft Caitlin einen Eisnebel, der die Sicht der Polizisten einschränkt und es Caitlin ermöglicht, aus dem Verhörtrakt zu fliehen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen wird sie allerdings von dem Forensiker Julian Albert aufgehalten, den sie daraufhin kurzerhand entführt und mitnimmt. Sie bringt ihn in ein leerstehendes Kühlhaus und denkt dann über ihre nächsten Schritte nach. Frustriert faucht sie, dass sie Alchemy finden will und dass sie will, dass Julian ihr einen Algorithmus schreibt, der es ihr ermöglicht, Handlanger Alchemys zu finden. Als Julian zu zögern scheint, lässt Caitlin ihre Hand gefrieren und drückt sie Julian kurz auf seine Hand, damit er die Schmerzen fühlt und beginnt, loszulegen. Julian kann tatsächlich zwei Personen finden, die ins Spektrum passen und kurz darauf ebbt Killer Frost auch langsam ab und Caitlin kehrt zurück. Während sie sich geschockt fragt, was sie eigentlich macht, nutzt Julian ihre Ablenkung um dem CCPD eine Nachricht zu schreiben und als Reflex und zum Selbstschutz übernimmt Killer Frost wieder die Kontrolle und schleudert einen Eisstrahl auf den Laptop. Wütend will sie sich nun auch um Julian kümmern, doch bevor sie ihn angreifen und ernsthaft verletzen kann, taucht Barry auf. Er fleht Killer Frost an, aufzuhören, und obwohl Caitlin daraufhin wieder zum Vorschein kommen kann, ruft diese frustriert, dass Barry nicht versteht, was sie tut. Sie ruft, dass sie Alchemy finden will und dass sie im Gegensatz zu Team Flash nicht will, dass er eingesperrt wird, sondern dass er ihr dabei hilft, ihre Kräfte loszuwerden. Barry bittet sie, sich von ihm helfen zu lassen, doch Killer Frost kehrt zurück und faucht, dass Barry immer allen zu helfen versucht und dass Team Flash danach die Scherben aufräumen muss. Kampf mit Flash und Vibe Als die Polizei erscheint und Killer Frost erschießen will, wird sie von Barry in Sicherheit gebracht. Allerdings erschafft sie einen spitzen Eiszapfen, dem sie Barry so ins Bein rammt, dass ein wichtiger Muskel durchtrennt wird. Killer Frost warnt, dass es selbst mit Barrys Heilfähigkeiten vier Stunden dauern wird, bis der Muskel wieder geheilt ist, und warnt Barry, ihr nicht zu folgen. Mit diesen Worten ergreift sie die Flucht. Um zu verhindern, dass Caitlin die beiden Jünger von Savitar finden und töten kann, schwärmt das Team aus um die Wohnungen beider Männer zu bewachen. Tatsächlich erscheint Killer Frost an einem der beiden Häuser - dem, das Cisco beobachtet. Sie konfrontiert den Mann in seiner eigenen Wohnung und bedroht auch seine Familie, um an Antworten zu kommen. Sie will von dem Mann wissen, wer Alchemy ist, woraufhin der Mann ehrlich antwortet, dass er Alchemy nie ohne Maske gesehen hat. Caitlin fragt nun, ob Alchemy auch Kräfte rauben kann, was der Jünger ihm bestätigt. Allerdings offenbart der Mann auch, dass man Alchemy zu nichts zwingen kann, da dieser voll und ganz Savitar dient. Er offenbart, dass Savitar ihnen die Zukunft gezeigt hat und dass der Jünger selbst dort Killer Frost als glorreiche und mächtige Kriegerin gesehen hat. Er behauptet, dass Savitar etwas besonderes mit ihr vorhat und Caitlin stürmt geschockt aus dem Haus. Auf der Straße wird sie von Cisco konfrontiert, der behauptet, dass er ihr helfen will, doch Caitlin entgegnet, dass es nur einen Menschen gibt, der ihr helfen kann. Während sie sich wieder zu Killer Frost wandelt, beschwört sie Eisstacheln herauf, die sie auf Cisco schleudert. Cisco geht hinter einem Baum in Deckung und ist gezwungen, den Angriff mit seinen Vibe-Strahlen zu erwidern. Plötzlich rast auch Barry heran, der aufgrund seines verletzten Beins aber ziemlich schwach auf den Füßen ist. Während er heranrast, vereist Killer Frost den Boden unter ihm, so dass Barry ausrutscht und direkt vor ihr zum Liegen kommt. Amüsiert fragt Killer Frost, wie es Barrys Wade geht, woraufhin Barry ihr die Beine wegschlägt, so dass Caitlin ebenfalls auf den Boden stürzt. Killer Frost lässt die Chance nicht vergehen, rollt sich auf Barry und verpasst ihm einen eiskalten Kuss, der seinen Schädel langsam gefrieren lässt. Sie wird von Cisco mit Vibe-Strahlen von Barry heruntergeschleudert und später in einer Zelle bei S.T.A.R.-Labs eingesperrt. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, tut Killer Frost als wäre sie wieder ganz die alte, doch das Team fällt nicht darauf herein und lässt sie daher nicht frei. Sie alle sind geschockt, wie eiskalt und grausam Caitlin plötzlich mit ihnen spricht. Sie spricht auch Barry direkt an und faucht, dass Barry für einen Helden ziemlich viele Menschen in seinem Umfeld sterben lässt und ihr daher nicht helfen kann. Sie fordert erneut, dass man sie freilässt und verspricht, dass sie nie wieder zu S.T.A.R.-Labs zurückkehren wird, doch Barry entgegnet, dass sie Caitlin nicht aufgeben werden. Wutentbrannt kreischt Killer Frost, dass sie all dies nur Barry verdankt, bevor Team Flash die Sichtscheibe zur Zelle verschließt. Barry kehrt aber schon kurz darauf wieder zur Zelle zurück, da er Caitlins Hilfe dabei braucht, Wally zu finden, der dank Alchemy zu einem Speedster geworden ist. Killer Frost ist das ganze völlig gleichgültig, aber sie ist dennoch überrascht, als Barry das Tor zu ihrer Zelle öffnet. Er behauptet, dass sie gerne gehen kann, dass er sie dafür aber umbringen muss. Höhnisch fragt Killer Frost, ob er kämpfen will, doch Barry antwortet, dass er keinerlei Gegenwehr leisten wird. Killer Frost beschwört einen Eisstachel herauf, bringt es aber nicht über sich, Barry den Stachel in die Brust zu rammen, doch selbst als Barry sie provoziert, schafft sie es nicht. Killer Frost verschwindet daraufhin und Caitlin kehrt zurück und lässt geschockt den Stachel fallen. Dankbar fällt sie Barry in die Arme und - nun, da sie wieder Caitlin ist - hilft Barry und Team Flash dabei, mit der Wally-Situation klarzukommen. Verwandlung und Bündnis mit Savitar Für einige Monate ist alles gut, da Cisco und Julian Albert Caitlin eine Halskette bauen, die ihre Killer Frost-Seite unterdrücken soll. Das Blatt wendet sich allerdings, als Abra Kadabra nach Central City kommt und dort S.T.A.R.-Labs angreift. Dabei wirft er Caitlin, Joe und Julian eine futuristische Bombe vor die Füße und während der Explosion wird Caitlin unter Trümmern begraben und von einem Metallrohr im Bauch durchbohrt. Sie wird sofort in die Krankenstation von S.T.A.R.-Labs gebracht, wo Cisco die Idee aufwirft, dass Caitlin zu einem Meta werden könnte damit ihr Stoffwechsel dafür sorgt, dass sie sich regeneriert. Caitlin verwirft diese Idee jedoch sogleich und beschließt, Julian die Trümmerteile ohne Narkose aus ihrem Körper operieren zu lassen und ihn dabei zu beraten. Dies gelingt tatsächlich, aber trotzdem muss Caitlin vorerst in ihrem Krankenbett bleiben. Während Julian sie dort besucht, da er sich Sorgen macht, und auch Cisco und H.R. Wells hinzutreten, wird Caitlin aber plötzlich benommen und hat einen Krampfanfall. Während das Team verzweifelt versucht, sie zu retten, erkennen sie, dass Caitlin nicht länger atmet. Als alle Rettungsversuche keine Ergebnisse zeigen, reißt Julian Caitlin schließlich ihn seiner Verzweiflung die Halskette vom Hals, die ihre Meta-Kräfte unterdrückt. Plötzlich beginnt Caitlin tatsächlich, wieder zu atmen und die Wunde heilt sich schlagartig. Dann aber öffnet nicht Caitlin sondern Killer Frost die Augen. Sie entlädt eine mächtige Eiswelle, die alle von den Füßen wirft, und als der Eisnebel sich wieder gelegt hat, sind ihre Haare schlohweis und ihre Lippen blau. Sofort beginnt Killer Frost, Julian, Cisco und H.R. mit Frostangriffen anzugreifen. Auch die Halskette, die ihre Kräfte dämpfte, zerstört Killer Frost mit Eis. Als sie sich Julian zuwendet, will sie ihn mit einem eisigen Kuss töten, doch bevor sie dies tun kann, wird sie von Cisco mit dessen Vibe-Strahlen von den Füßen geworfen. Das Team nutzt die Gelegenheit um zu entkommen und sperrt sich im Teilchenbeschleuniger ein. Killer Frost kann die schwere Tür aber problemlos öffnen, da sie als Caitlin immer noch für sämtliche Sicherheitssysteme von S.T.A.R.-Labs registriert ist. Bevor sie dem Team den Garaus machen kann, rast Barry heran und erkennt geschockt, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielt. Er schlägt Killer Frost nieder und versucht, wieder zu Caitlin durchzudringen, doch Killer Frost friert den gesamten Durchgang zwischen ihnen ein und rennt davon. Angriffe auf Tracy Brand Killer Frost flieht in einen Wald, wo sie urplötzlich von Savitar konfrontiert wird. Er behauptet, dass er gekommen ist um Killer Frost das zu bieten, was sie begehrt. Killer Frost geht davon aus, dass er sie wieder in Ketten legen und Caitlin die Kontrolle zurückgeben will, doch Savitar entgegnet, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall ist - er will dafür sorgen, dass Caitlin nie zurückkehrt. Als Killer Frost fragt, warum sie Savitar vertrauen sollte, steigt dieser aus seiner Rüstung heraus und offenbart sich als düstere Zukunftsversion von niemand anderem als Barry Allen. Als sie sieht, das Savitar genau wie sie die dunkle Version eines Mitglieds von Team Flash ist, vertraut Killer Frost ihm bedingungslos und wird zu Savitars Verbündeten. Sie wird nun von Savitar losgeschickt um Tracy Brand zu töten, die in der Zukunft den Weg erfinden wird, Savitar zu versiegeln. Killer Frost betritt also das College, in dem sich Tracy gerade mit Team Flash trifft. Sie stürmt in Tracys Labor und feuert sofort einen Eisstrahl auf Tracy, die dank Barrys Geschwindigkeit gerettet werden kann. Mit einem zweiten Eisstrahl streckt Killer Frost Barry zu Boden und kann auch Cisco niederstrecken. Barry bastelt sich daraufhin schnell einen Flammenwerfer aus Labormaterial und schlägt Killer Frost damit in die Flucht. Nach ihrem gescheiterten Angriff auf Tracy, kehrt Killer Frost zu Savitar zurück. Dieser ist wütend, da Killer Frost gescheitert ist, obwohl Savitar ihr ganz genau vorhergesagt hat, wo sie Tracy finden wird und dass Barry und Cisco bereits da sein werden. Er behauptet, dass möglicherweise doch noch mehr von Caitlin übrig ist, als gedacht, woraufhin Killer Frost fragt, ob er etwa implizieren will, dass sie Tracy absichtlich hat laufen lassen. Kalt fragt Savitar, ob dem so ist, und erinnert sie daran, dass sie trotz ihres Namens - Killer Frost - noch niemanden getötet hat. Savitar zischt, dass sie beide Götter sein könnten und frei von dem Schmerz und dem Leid normaler Menschen sein könnten, dass Killer Frost dafür aber dringend Tracy Brand töten muss. Am Abend, als H.R. Tracy zum Schutz begleitet, wagt Killer Frost einen neuen Angriff. Gerade als beide auf die Straße treten, feuert sie einen Eisstachel auf Tracy ab, der aber von Barry abgefangen werden kann. Während H.R. Tracy davonführt, wird Caitlin von Barry und Cisco konfrontiert, doch Caitlin beschwört sich kurzerhand eine Eisbahn hervor, auf der sie entlangrutscht um Tracy und H.R. zu verfolgen. Barry rast ihr hinterher und versucht, Killer Frost wieder auf Cisco umzulenken, damit dieser ihr einen niederschmetternden Schlag verpassen kann. Cisco bringt es jedoch nicht übers Herz, Caitlin anzugreifen, was Killer Frost mit einem höhnischen Grinsen zur Kenntniss nimmt. Daher rast sie weiter auf Cisco zu und feuert einen Eisstrahl auf ihn ab. Allerdings springt Barry in den Weg und wird statt Cisco davon getroffen. Killer Frost landet nun auf dem Plaza und tritt auf den verwundeten Barry zu. Während sie dies tut, erschafft sie einen spitzen Eiszapfen und behauptet, dass Savitar ihr zwar verboten hat, Barry zu töten, dass sie aber wenigstens dafür sorgen wird, dass er ihr nicht andauernd dazwischenfunkt. Wie schon zuvor will sie einen Sehne in seinem Bein durchtrennen und rammt ihm den Stachel genau in das Bein, welches sie schon vorher verletzt hatte. Erst dann flieht sie und lässt den verwundeten Barry zurück. Nachdem Tracy ihr nun ein zweites Mal entkommen ist, ändert Killer Frost ihre Vorgehensweise und entführt Cecile Horton, die Freundin von Joe West. Sie offenbart Joe, dass er in einer Stunde eine Adresse erhalten wird und Tracy Brand dort ausliefern muss, wenn er Ceciles Leben retten will. Eine Stunde später schickt Killer Frost Joe die Adresse einer alten Fabrik, in der sie mit Cecile ausharrt. Tatsächlich erscheinen Barry und Joe dort mit Tracy und Killer Frost behauptet, dass es ein Vergnügen sein wird, Tracy zu töten. Sie fordert, dass Tracy ihr übergeben wird, doch dann spricht Barry sie an und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Savitar nicht folgen muss und dass dieser sie nur ausnutzt. Während Barry spricht, spricht Killer Frost aber haargenau die Sätze und Argumente mit, die Barry vorbringt, da sie sie von Savitar erfahren hat. Sie behauptet beiläufig, dass Savitar und Barry sich ähnlicher sind, als Barry denkt und offenbart, dass Savitar all dies bereits erlebt hat und dass sie daher auch von ihm erfahren hat, dass sich Cisco in der Dachkonstruktion versteckt. Sie zückt einen Zünder, mit dem sie Sprengsätze im Dach detonieren lässt, die sie dort zuvor angebracht hatte. Cisco kann sich durch einen Sprung knapp retten, bleibt aber benommen liegen. Killer Frost eröffnet daraufhin den Angriff, friert Joes Pistole ein und wirft Barry mit einem Eisstrahl zu Boden. Als sie daraufhin Tracy mit ihren Kräften töten will, wird sie von hinten von Cisco mit seinen Vibe-Strahlen beschallt. Sie geht zu Boden, springt aber wieder auf und macht sich zum Duell mit Cisco bereit. Joe befreit währenddessen Cecile. Sowohl Cisco als auch Caitlin schießen ihre Kräfte in Strahlenform auf ihr Gegenüber, wobei die Strahlen sich in der Mitte treffen und beide versuchen, ihre Strahlen zu verstärken um den Gegner zu besiegen. Dabei gelingt es Cisco, Killer Frost zu überwältigen und sie mit einem mächtigen Strahl niederzustrecken. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit um der ohnmächtigen Caitlin Blut abzunehmen, doch dann rast Savitar in die Halle, streckt Cisco zu Boden, packt Killer Frost und rast mit ihr davon. Unterstützung von Savitar Als Killer Frost einige Zeit zu Savitar zurückkehrt, an ihn herantritt und wissen will, was ihre nächsten Pläne sind, greift Savitar sie plötzlich am Hals und fragt zischend, wer sie ist. Danach fragt er sich nachdenklich, wer er selbst ist. Killer Frost versteht nicht, was geschehen ist - Team Flash hat in dem Versuch, Barrys Kurzzeitgedächtnis zu manipulieren damit Savitar nicht mehr weiß, was sie gegen ihn planen, versehentlich sämtliche von Barrys Erinnerungen gelöscht und dadurch auch Savitar seine Erinnerungen gekostet - geht aber davon aus, dass Team Flash dahintersteckt. Daher macht sie sich auf den Weg zu S.T.A.R.-Labs. Da sowohl Barry als auch Savitar unter massivem Erinnerungsverlust leiden, schlägt Killer Frost vor, dass sie zusammenarbeiten um dieses Problem zu beheben. Während sie gemeinsam daran arbeiten, die Maschine zu reparieren, behauptet Killer Frost, dass Team Flash die Erinnerungsmanipulation nie ohne Caitlin hätte versuchen dürfen. Während sie arbeiten, spricht Cisco absichtlich von der Vergangenheit, die die beiden miteinander hatten und spricht dabei auch wichtige Ereignisse im Leben von Caitlin an, um Killer Frost eine Reaktion zu entlocken. Dies gelingt ihm auch, woraufhin Killer Frost - erschrocken vor ihren eigenen Emotionen - sie anraunt, dass sie sich mit der Arbeit beeilen sollten, da sie nicht länger in S.T.A.R.-Labs bleiben will, als nötig. Daraufhin arbeiten sie weiter daran, Barrys Erinnerungen zurückzubringen, was ihnen schließlich auch gelingt. Nachdem Barrys - und auch Savitars - Erinnerungen zurück sind, will Killer Frost sich zum Gehen wenden, doch Team Flash bittet sie, einfach bei ihnen zu bleiben. Julian ruft, dass er Caltin heilen wird, doch Killer Frost entgegnet, dass sie das bereits versucht hat. Sie behauptet kalt, dass sie Julian nicht liebt und ihn nie geliebt hat und stürmt dann davon. Schließlich ist der Tag gekommen, an dem Savitar Iris töten wird. Am Morgen des Tages ist Savitar jedoch noch damit beschäftigt, seine Rüstung zu reparieren, die Barry in ihrem vorherigen Kampf beschädigt hat. Killer Frost fragt ihn, ob er sich auch wirklich in der Lage fühlt, Iris zu töten, doch Savitar antwortet, dass Iris sterben muss, da er sonst nie geboren wird. Killer Frost wirft ein, dass er immer noch die Erinnerungen Barrys hat und sich daher doch daran erinnern muss, wie es war, sich in Iris zu verlieben und sie das erste Mal zu küssen, doch Savitar antwortet verbittert, dass er sich vor allem daran erinnert, als minderwertiges Leben erschaffen worden zu sein. Plötzlich kommt Savitar eine neue Erinnerung als Barry versucht, mithilfe von Leonard Snart eine Energiequelle für eine Waffe zu stehlen, die Savitar aufhalten soll. Savitar plant jedoch nicht, dagegen vorzugehen, da er weiß, dass die Speed Force-Bazooka ihn nicht aufhalten kann. Während Savitar Iris an sich bringt und sich darauf vorbereitet, sie in der Infantino Street zu töten, begibt sich Killer Frost in ein Waldgelände. Sie weiß, dass Cisco sie dort finden wird, da er seit langer Zeit die Zukunft gevibed hat und gesehen hat, dass er Killer Frost in einem Wald bekämpfen wird. Tatsächlich erscheint Cisco kurz darauf - in der Hoffnung, Caitlin irgendwie erreichen zu können. Killer Frost offenbart ihm, dass sie ihn töten will um dadurch das letzte bisschen zu zerstören, was Caitlin noch an die Welt bindet. Zu diesem Zweck attackiert sie Cisco, der das Feuer erwidert. Killer Frost kann Cisco zu Boden werfen, doch bevor sie ihn töten kann, rast Savitar heran und befiehlt ihr, Cisco am Leben zu lassen. Verärgert fragt Killer Frost nach dem Grund und Savitar faucht, dass er Cisco braucht. Er bringt Killer Frost und Cisco zurück in seine Lagerhalle und befiehlt Cisco, die Speed Force-Bazooka zu reparieren. Da Cisco sich weigert, bedroht Savitar - ohne dass Killer Frost es mitbekommt - Killer Frosts Leben. Nachdem Cisco die Waffe festgestellt hat und Savitar gerade nicht da ist, warnt Cisco sie, dass sich Savitar eines Tages auch gegen sie stellen wird, was Killer Frost aber nicht wahrhaben will. Als Savitar zurückkehrt und Killer Frost befiehlt, Cisco zu töten, da dieser seine Arbeit vollendet hat, feuert Killer Frost zwei Eisstacheln auf Cisco, doch bevor diese treffen können, erscheint Gypsy in der Halle und teleportiert sich mit Cisco davon. Dies interessiert Savitar nicht, da es für ihn weitaus wichtiger ist, unsterblich zu werden bevor das Paradox ihn ergreifen kann. Er rast im Kreis um ein Portal zu Speed Force zu öffnen und warnt Killer Frost dann, dass sie Speed Force es nicht mag, wenn Speedster ihre Gesetze brechen. Im selben Moment rast Black Flash aus dem Portal heraus um Savitar zu vernichten, doch er wird von Killer Frost eingefroren und zerschlagen. Savitar positioniert sich nun vor dem Portal, damit Killer Frost ihn mit der Speed Force-Bazooka treffen und ihn auf die verschiedenen Zeitlinien aufspalten kann. Killer Frost eröffnet das Feuer doch während Savitar von dem Strahl getroffen wird und der Spaltungsprozess beginnt, erkennt Savitar plötzlich, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er wird plötzlich immer schwächer und seine Aufspaltungen lösen sich sofort auf, während plötzlich Jay Garrick aus dem Speed Force-Portal springt und Savitar niederstößt. Gleichzeitig taucht Team Flash auf und während die Speedster Savitar verfolgen, wird Killer Frost von Cisco und Gypsy attackiert und schließlichn auch zu Boden geworfen. Als Killer Frost am Boden liegt, zückt Cisco plötzlich eine Ampulle mit dem Gegenmittel, welches Julian für sie geschaffen hat. Er wirft es ihr zu und lässt ihr selbst die Wahl, ob sie wieder Caitlin sein will. Dann wendet Cisco sich ab, wird aber sofort von Savitar niedergeschlagen, der gekommen ist um Rache zu nehmen. Bevor er Cisco ermorden kann, wird er überraschend von Killer Frost angegriffen, die ihn mit einem Eisstrahl von den Beinen wirft. Während er sich aufrappelt, zischt Savitar, dass er wusste, dass Caitlin nicht das Zeug dazu hat, Killer Frost zu sein. Er wird dann aber sofort in einen Kampf mit Barry verwickelt und schließlich von Iris erschossen. Am Tag von H.R.s Begräbnis erkennen Barry, Cisco und Julian Killer Frost in der Ferne. Sie laufen auf sie zu und als sie sich nähern, erkennen sie, dass trotz der Haarfarbe, die auf Killer Frost hinweist, Caitlin diejenige ist, die in Kontrolle ist. Nachdem sie ihr Beileid für H.R.s Tod ausgesprochen hat, wird sie gefragt, ob sie nicht zurück nach Hause kommen will, doch Caitlin entgegnet, dass sie kein Zuhause hat. Sie händigt Julian das Gegenmittel aus, welches sie nicht genommen hat, und behauptet, dass sie weder Caitlin noch Killer Frost ist und alleine herausfinden wird, was genau das ist und wie ihre beiden Existenzen zueinander stehen. Mit diesen Worten wendet sie sich von ihrem ehemalgen Team ab und geht. Galerie CaitlinVerheimlicht.png|Caitlin verheimlicht ihren Zustand CaitlinBeherrschtSich.png|Caitlin versucht, Killer Frost zu unterdrücken CaitlinFriertSavitar.png|Caitlin friert Savitar ein CaitlinInfiltriertGCPD.png|Caitlin dringt ins GCPD ein KillerFrostHatJulian.png|Killer Frost hat Julian entführt KillerFrostStichtBarry.png|Killer Frost sticht Barry nieder CaitlinStraßenkampf.png|Killer Frost attackiert Cisco CaitlinFrostkuss.png|Killer Frost verpasst Barry einen eiskalten Kuss CaitlinInZelle.png|Killer Frost in einer Meta-Zelle KillerFrostKussJulian.png|Killer Frost will Julian töten KillerFrostLabor.png|Killer Frost verfolgt Team Flash KillerFrostWald.png|Killer Frost trifft Savitar FrostTrifftSavitar.png|Killer Frost bespricht sich mit Savitar KillerFrostVorwürfe.png|Killer Frost muss sich rechtfertigen KillerFrostGeisel.png|Killer Frost nimmt Cecile als Geisel KillerFrostVibeduell.png|Killer Frost duelliert Cisco KillerFrostSkepsis.png|Killer Frost scheint Skrupel zu haben KillerFrostUnterstützt.png|Killer Frost beobachtet Savitar en:Killer Frost (Arrowverse) Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Elementar Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Dissoziativ Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Saboteur Kategorie:Verliebt Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Mutant